The Ultimate Sword of Slislen
by Infernoshot888
Summary: When two legendary video game characters Mario and Luigi encounter a newspaper that will change their lives, grasping them into an epic adventure. Will the heroes obtain two legendary artifacts of the world, or will they fall into the hands of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is my new fanfic series, the Ultimate Sword of Slislen! Its sequel is the Ultimate Shield of Difendren. You might of checked the spoiler in my profile and was expecting this fanfic, but I think most of you are unaware of this and might be excited for this (or might not). I was deeply surprised that Mario had so little stories (about 5000, but that is nothing compared to the close-to 50,000 Pokémon stories and even more Kingdom Heart stories), decided to make a couple. Please R&R (if you don't, that is fine. It is your decision). Also, feel free to check out Imperfection, my sister's fanfic. Find it in the book's Impossible by Nancy Werlin section. I am extremely delighted to start my second fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Also, my sister LaLaLaGurl is making a Contest shipping songfic right NOW, which will be in the Pokémon section, I guess. More stories coming soon! **

"Slislen and Difendren, you must use your powers to create the Ultimate Sword and Shield. With these objects, we shall awaken the artifacts of power. These artifacts will increase essential things like intelligence and strength. However, this awakening requires the soul of four people. We have to get someone extremely powerful to find the sword and shield, and they can help us," the mysterious voice said.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Mario, read this paper," Luigi said in his heavy Italian accent.

Mario woke up groggily and stretched his arms weakly. He rubbed his eyes and leaned over.

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM TIMES**

**THE #1 PAPER IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

Headline: Mysterious rumors about unknown battle equipment

"Rumors are going on everywhere about a strange set of powerful battle equipment, created by the Lords of Offense and Defense. Some people proclaim that they here a strange voice ordering the lords. Many residents believe the items are inside the eight worlds as this is getting printed. My assistant Rob McPirahplan and I think that the items are probably a sword a shield, and a resident who witnessed one of the strange voices in his head confirms it," reporter Glen ShroomShel states to the public during the Mushroom Kingdom Strange Happenings Program (the SHP).

Mushroom Kingdom Times has sent out reporters asking witnesses about what they heard in their head as the voice spoke. This will shed some light on what is going on.

Reporter: Hello. My name is Bert Goom. I'm here from Mushroom Kingdom Times to give you an interview about the voice you heard in your mind on October 19, 2008. Would you mind?

Toad #1971: Not at all! I love Mushroom Kingdom Times!

Reporter: Thank you! That would be great! So, what did you hear the voice saying?

Toad #1971: Something about the soul of four people… It was definitely very strange. I told my friend Toad #1939, and she got déjà vu, even though she swears she hasn't heard a voice like that. That's weird, huh?

Reporter: Wow, this will be very interesting info for the public! Did the voice you hear seem familiar?

Toad #1971: I did not recognize it at all! Toad #1939 did, which just adds to the strange factor. I'm a pretty goof imitator. I imitated the voice to Toad #1939, because she was really curious. If I had to interview another person, it would be her.

Reporter: I will check that out right away. It looks like I'm done with you. I couldn't thank you enough for an outstanding interview to the public.

Toad #1971: Oh, you are welcome. I couldn't thank you enough either! Bye!

As you can see, Toad #1971 has brought us interesting and exciting news for both this paper and MK News. The next interview will be with Toad #1939, the person who both Toad #1971 and the reporter would be most worth interviewing. And here is the interview!

Reporter: Hi! I'm Bert Goom, a reporter of Mushroom Kingdom Times. I'm here from your friend Toad #1971. I'm so pleased to meet you! Do you have a minute for this interview?

Toad #1939: Why sure! I'd be delighted. I need to get to work, but I have time.

Reporter: Why, that would be great! Thank you very much! I heard Toad #1971 said you were getting some major déjà vu over this subject. So what exactly is happening?

Toad #1939: I do not know at all! One day, she told me about a voice talking about four souls. I got unexplained déjà vu! The voice imitation totally freaked me out! Nobody I have met sounded like that, and I never got that kind of déjà vu, or got talked to by nobody. It just doesn't happen!

Reporter: That is very curious… If you knew anybody that would be best to interview about this topic, who would it be?

Toad #1939: The town elder, Toadsworth, knows it all. Interviewing him would give you solid information about this.

Reporter: Thank you so much for agreeing to participate in this interview. Have a safe trip to work!

Toad #1939: You're very welcome! Have a safe trip to Toadsworth's! See you!

Reporter: And you too!

As you can see, Toad #1939 has no idea why the déjà vu occurred and what is happening, but recommends Toadsworth, the Mushroom Kingdom elder. Surely he will shed some light in this mysterious happening. This interview will be revealed in the next edition of Mushroom Kingdom Times. The next headline is about the new version of soap that Luther Musher has made, and has shaving cream infused in it, so it can be used with a blade. Be sure to check it out!

"Cool, I want one of those," Mario marveled over the new invention of soap. He started to daydream about his classy moustache, and how Peach would totally fall in love with it…

Mario cut back to focus and made a face, and sluggishly got out of bed, put on his outfit of a red hat and shirt, and navy blue overalls.

"So, Mario, I think we should go on an adventure and find these items. I mean, these things can make us immortal, for all I know," Luigi supposed.

"Alright, let's a go! But we have to figure out where to start," Mario explained.

The pair decided to start out searching in the Mushroom Kingdom, but inform Peach and hire some Toad Guards, preferably at least 20, since Bowser was a powerhouse. They were just about to step out of the room when they noticed something.

"Bowser is not going to prevail from finding these items. I think we have competition. It will only take days for this paper to get all the way to world eight, where the Koopa Kingdom is," Mario said.

They rushed out the room, desperately hoping to get as much as a head-start as possible. Bowser could be reading the paper right now, for all they knew.

The pair sprinted down the hallways at breakneck speeds. Mario and Luigi panted and gasped for breath, but they weren't ready to give up on some powerful battle gear that could shut Bowser's mouth and provide the sight of his hands racing up in surrender. Not on their watch. Mario was about a meter behind, since he was the heavier of the two. Unfortunately, the Mushroom Castle was a leviathan place, and fourteen construction Toads were plotting to upgrade the two sides of the castle to make it even more gigantic. To top it off, Mario, Luigi, and Peach's rooms were at the back of the castle, making it even more time-consuming to get from the entrance to their rooms, and vice-versa to the exit. Their legs had started to heat up.

Luigi tripped on a puddle that the Mushroom Castle's friendly monster, Ogleg had created by drooling. Ogleg was a 3 meter long combination of a toad and a crocodile, which had the same color-changing ability as the chameleon. Luigi slowly got his bearings from his contaminated outfit that was dripping drool while Mario slowed down to a halt and made a face.

"C'mon! Keep going! We can dry ourselves after our search!" Mario cried impatiently, crossing his arms and tapping his toe on the ground.

By the time they got to the entrance, both brothers screeched to a halt. Luigi wobbled from the sudden stop, and regained his balance.

Peach and a Toad (which was Toad 1946) were standing by the door. The Toad was downright bawling, while Peach uncontrollably sobbed into a tissue.

"What's-s-s w-w-wrong, Peach?" Luigi stuttered nervously.

Peach didn't answer and continued to sob.

Mario stepped ahead and tried to open the door.

The door rattled back and forth a bit, but failed to open.

Anxious, Mario climbed up the freshly painted white wall. He skidded a bit, sending pallid flakes of paint to rub off. He looked out a window, and he looked miserable as he climbed down.

"There is a wall outside the only entrance or exit. We are blockaded in here," Mario said, absolutely fed-up.

"Crap."

**Thank you for reading, unless you skipped it! I'm sorry if you did. If you read and enjoyed this chapter, please review (feel free to not if you just don't want to) and tell me how you feel, what I need to improve, and if you want to make an OC (two spots for evil characters, two spots for companions, and three spots for etc. Please review if you want an OC, I will reply and I'll give you the details. Rude reviews and coarse language are accepted. Ratings are also accepted. That's it for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first beta-read chapter. I'll give my beta reader, Orange Headphones, a quick summary of what happened so far. Mario and Luigi reads a newspaper, which has a headline that will change the brother's lives. The Ultimate Sword of Slislen and the Ultimate Shield of Difendren are two artifacts revealed in the paper. Mario and Luigi are on a quest to find them. As they scurry through the castle, they find that someone has placed a wall outside their only door to get in and out!**

** Well, that was the summary. Now, here is the A/N of the chapter. This is the second chapter of The Ultimate Sword of Slislen! As usual, R&R. Imperfection (my sister's first fanfic) is on hiatus, but she has made a new Pokémon fanfic called Today Really WAS a Fairytale. I hope you enjoy!**

Luigi paced back and forth, moaning and absolutely cheerless.

"Well, there has to be a way to get out of here!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi looked at the doggie-door.

Exasperated, Mario asked, "Doe you seriously think we can fit through that?"

The next thing they knew, a Construction Toad took a saw and carved the hole of the doggie-door bigger. Everybody could fit through.

The search for the items had begun.

Mario and Luigi frantically scuttled around the whole Mushroom Kingdom, enclosed by the number of suburban houses. After restless searching in the northwest side of the kingdom, they took a brunch break.

By the time they got to another section of the Mushroom Kingdom, it was one o'clock. Luigi was still soaking wet from Ogleg's drool, and they had found nothing. Both of the heroes were upset and losing confidence.

Then, they looked up on the hillside, which was also flooded with suburban buildings. There was a stampede of Buzzy Beetles crushing buildings. Toads were scrambling everywhere, some were injured, and some were about to be injured. The hill was full of destruction and panic.

Mario and Luigi raced through the tall grass of the field beneath the hill. Two figures ran behind them. It was Yoshi and Donkey Kong.

Each one of them had tasks to do. Luigi took care of wounded Toads, while Yoshi rode them to safety. Mario and Donkey Kong were in charge of taking out the Buzzy Beetles.

Mario swung his hammer, hitting multiple Buzzy Beetles, making his arms burn with pain, but at this point stopping would mean risking the lives of dozens of toads.

They save many toads, but half the population were still stranded and in danger on the hill.

The four battled on. Swarms of Buzzy Beetles were still appearing.

Miraculously, the hillside was cleared by the four heroes. Mario sat down, until a real threat approached the hillside. It was a mechanical, leviathan Buzzy Beetle. It made a giant footprint as it stepped with one of its steel legs, dispersing soil everywhere.

Mario was already getting ready. He took out a Fire Flower and chewed on it. He glowed, transforming. He was now Fire Mario and ready to battle. He looked beside him, and saw Luigi chewing on a Hammer Mushroom; Yoshi was about to gulp down a Cape Feather; and DK was looking at a Super Mushroom. Everybody had transformed, and ready to go.

Mario made the first move, jumping on the machine, and charging a fireball, but the machine easily shook him off.

Luigi threw a myriad of hammers flying at the beetle, but they bounced off the mechanic Buzzy Beetle, nearly hitting Mario. Mario kept throwing fireballs, but it was useless.

Mario saw Yoshi fly up in the air and get ready to ground-pound and DK started to charge. He thought that he'd have a chance if he could time his attack at the same time as Yoshi's and DK's. Luigi thought the same thing.

All four attacks hit the machine, and it made a tiny hole in the beetle's shell. Mario aimed a fireball at it, and it melted a bit more of the steel shell. There was another layer of metal under the shell.

"I bet the engine's under that layer of metal! Let's try that attack again!" Mario shouted.

After another combo attack on the outer layer, the hole grew, and everybody attacked it.

The mechanical beetle had not attacked during the battle yet. It had been charging up to use its Breaker Beam.

"Huh, a Breaker Beam? Is this thing Smith -" The shot interrupted Mario.

The Breaker beam was powerful beyond belief, more powerful than any Breaker Beam Mario had felt before. Mario quickly succumbed to the power of the shot. Mario's body writhed in pain. His skin burned.

Mario woke up in a cell. He gazed through the window and realized he was in World Two, the desert world. He was definitely not done looking around in World One, so he groaned.

"Hey Luigi, can you hear me?" he asked, not seeing him anywhere.

Shocked, Mario noticed something. He wasn't Fire Mario anymore. He looked around his cell, but didn't see his item bag.

'_Crap. I really could have used those to escape,' _he thought. Mario wasn't ready to give up yet.

He punched the cell bars as hard as his body, hurt from the shot, could possibly manage, but the bars only rattled pathetically.

Meanwhile, Luigi was in his own cell, in his own building. He collected his wits after being hit by the Breaker Beam, and looked around. He tried to squeeze between the cage bars, but he couldn't fit his head through. A few moments ago, he heard a voice calling his name from a distance. He could not make out who it was.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and DK struggled to get out of their cells, but it was no use. The cells were nearly impossible to get out of.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure raced through all the buildings, slipping a book through the bars.

Mario flipped to the first page, and he saw a question.

_What do you know about the Ultimate Sword of Slislen and the Ultimate Shield of Difendren?_

Mario wrote his answer.

_You mean the battle gear mentioned in the Mushroom Kingdom Times?_

Mario flipped the page, and he realized something. This book was a little like Tom Riddle's diary from the second Harry Potter movie. It mysteriously was answering all questions Mario wrote and seemed to be starting a "conversation."

_Yes._

_I'm not sure that I should tell you._

_This book is how you will get out of here._

_What do you mean?_

_When you tell me all you know about the sword and shield, I will get you out of here. This is obviously Smithy's chamber, judging from the Breaker Beam. I need to know about the sword and shield._

_I can't trust you. Who are you?_

_Quick! Tell me about the battle equipment!_

_Some people are hearing voices in their head. One Toad is getting déjà vu._

_Any more info?_

_No._

_Do your friends know more than you?_

_No._

_Thanks for your help. I'll try to free you and your friends immediately._

_Anytime._

Mario put the book down with a sigh.

He tried to punch the bars again, and his hand went through the bars.

"Cool." Mario grinned.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you'd like.**


End file.
